


vignettes.

by jumpforjo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Just Really Loves Shopping okay, rabb.it dates, viktor is a big fat liar with good aesthetics: the au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpforjo/pseuds/jumpforjo
Summary: a collection of Viktuuri drabbles from prompts on curiouscat.





	1. shopping.

**Author's Note:**

> taking drabble prompts on cc to get back into the swing of writing and also to save my brain from the turmoil of finals. 
> 
> prompt: Viktor and Yuuri on a shopping date
> 
> enjoy!

Viktor loves shopping more than most things. On occasion, Yuuri thinks Viktor might love shopping more than he loves him. Within three stores, Yuuri always finds himself to be more of a walking bag stand than a fiancé, but shopping always makes Viktor's eyes sparkle and he can't just say no. Not to mention, most of the bag volume increases due to Yuuri's own indecisiveness-    
 _'Which looks better? ...You can't decide? I'll just get them both!'_  
Shopping isn't only about himself, either, Viktor adores shopping for Yuuri- the only warning is Viktor taking the bags from his hand and asking an employee to please stash them while they shop. Soon, their hands are intertwined and Viktor is pulling Yuuri to some section or another to play dress up and coo over him for a few hours. And Yuuri has to admit, the attention is nice. Clothes shopping can be a bit of a grueling task, but with Viktor, it's.... fun.   
This time, however, they've found themselves in a Bath & Body Works. For all his ungodly expensive cologne and skin care, Viktor frets over the low price of the lotions and body spray, quickly accumulating more in his basket than he could possibly use in a life time. Once he's made it through the sprays, he spots the candles, pulling Yuuri over to smell with him. They compare and rank the candles thoughtfully before selecting 'Champagne Toast,' with a giggle to their first meeting.   
With the candle in hand, Yuuri declares that they should collect things for Date Night™ since they haven't had as much time recently. Viktor agrees wholeheartedly, and they find themselves bouncing from store to store to collect the necessary items- two new outfits, a couple bathbombs, a small bottle of massage oil, fake flowers, a movie, and chocolate covered strawberries. By the time they leave the mall, they're leaning into each each other's sides, Viktor taking a few bags to free Yuuri's hand to snake around his waist, his own falling across Yuuri's shoulders.


	2. cookies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I was going to ask for something involving cookies, and you already have a baking au. Oops. - Dommi
> 
> one shot set in my baking au. if you want to know more about the au: https://twitter.com/jumpforjo/status/1060800476705443841

The morning after Yuuri finds out his secret, Viktor very much wishes to escape this plane of existence. Instead, he looks up with dread at what used to be his favorite sound- Yuuri's knock. Taking a deep breath, he draws himself up- shoulders back and head high. So what if he uses cake mix instead of making his own! Yuuri is the first person to ever have a problem with it!  
Pasting on a smile, he opens the door for Yuuri to brush past him.  
"I've been thinking."  
"Oh! Hello Viktor, good morning!" Viktor does a poor impression of Yuuri's voice, only pouting slightly. "How are you?" He drops his voice a bit lower than his usual, "Oh I'm good! Just setting up to get to work for today. Now was that so hard?"   
Yuuri blinks at him several times.   
"Anyway. I've been thinking." Viktor huffs, arms crossing over his chest. "Do you even make your own cookies?"  
Now, it's Viktor's turn to blink dumbly, feeling sweat prickle under his brow. "I feel like there's a wrong answer to this question."  
"I'll take that as a no!" A sigh pours through Yuuri's nostrils as he looks at the pastry case lined with cakes of all shapes and sizes, as well as trays of decorated cookies. "I cannot believe you get away with this."  
"In fairness, you let me." Viktor has never been very good at holding his tongue. It's a quality that he is typically quite proud of, much to many of his friends' dismay. "It took you two years to find out I use mixes, and if you went to Walmart at a normal time you'd be none the wiser."  
"You know I don't eat much of the sweets at weddings, I gain weight too easily." His cheeks are red, whether embarrassed that he never noticed Viktor's proclivity for Pilsbury products or by his easy weight gain, Viktor could not place.   
"Who even cares, really! I do the hard part, anyway. No one really cares what the cake is like underneath as long as it looks good for pictures." The argument is empty and he knows it, but Viktor's pride won't let him grovel, so the next best is convincing Yuuri that Viktor doesn't need to.   
Yuuri doesn't answer, just hums thoughtfully. turning a frown, he turns the counter to take a cookie out of the case, examining it carefully. The decorations are extravagant, Viktor is quite proud of the batch, they practically look like porcelain. Yuuri's nose wrinkles in the cutest way as he takes a bite of the sweet, eyes screwing shut as he presumably focuses on the flavor.   
"This seriously came from some tub or something?"  
"Yeah... you can have a tube if you want."  
"What did I just say about my weight?"  
Viktor shrugs. "I was just offering! That cookie is on the house, by the way. Even though you took it without asking." Yuuri quirks an eyebrow, taking another bite without a word. "I'm calling you rude." Viktor elaborates helpfully.  
"No, really?" There's no bite to the sarcasm in Yuuri's voice and that does something to Viktor's chest. "So what was it you said? About buying me dinner? When are you free?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still accepting prompts in the comments and on CC!


	3. snowed in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The prompt is snowed in! Or stranded. Alternate: ... uhhh Great British Baking Show. Or prince and his entourage?
> 
> How about a little bit of everything?

The thing about being a prince is that it means very few things inconvenience you in your daily life. Global politics are typically inconvenient enough that the universe allows the royal family to get away with all they do to avoid any possible inconvenience- so when Yuuri gets ready to go visit his betrothed, he does not expect Mari to stop him in his tracks to inform him that they are, in fact, snowed in.   
"When will the roads be clear?" Yuuri asks her, distress evident in his voice.  
"A few days, probably. Seriously, check out the window, it's kind of insane." She didn't even bother to look up from her phone, and Yuuri spotted several of the staff gathered in the living room with steaming mugs- there was less to do with no errands to be run and no chance of effectively clearing the sidewalk from the winter cottage.   
What was the point of being snowed in with no fiancé to snuggle?  
Feeling sufficiently, disgruntled, Yuuri turned on his heel to return to his room and deliver the bad news. He was greeted by a string of lamenting texts, Viktor clearly having already figured out that there was no way for Yuuri to make it to him. Before answering, Yuuri rooted through his laundry until he struck gold- a pilfered Vitya sweater, just a big too big on him and perfectly cozy. Close enough, he supposed.   
Once he was settled into bed with his laptop, he replied to Viktor- asking if he'd want to just stream something since they couldn't be together. Viktor simply replied with a link to a rabb.it room, already pulling up Netflix when Yuuri clicked the link.  
"Yuuuuuri~!" His voice was only a little distorted by the microphone, and Yuuri found himself settling deeper into the blankets as a smile spread over his lips.   
"Snow is homophobic." Viktor chuckled on the other end at Yuuri's dry tone, the sound no less magical over call. "What should we watch?"  
Viktor hummed thoughtfully- Yuuri could practically picture the way his finger would be tapping his lower lip. "Great British Baking Show! We're almost done with the third collection!"   
"That's going to make me hungry!" Yuuri's protest held no weight, Viktor simply clicked play on the thumbnail. "You just want me to impulse bake pie before you visit! Is that it?"   
"Maybe..." Viktor laughed again, bright and happy, but breaking off into a sigh. "I can't believe you can't like.... order a state of emergency to clear the road between your place and mine. This would be a lot better if you were here, zolotse."  
Yuuri rolled his eyes affectionately, unable to repress his smile. "That would be an abuse of my power. I'll see you the moment the snow melts enough, though. I miss you." Most of the year, they were genuinely separated, several time zone difference often making it difficult to catch one another. Being kept away from Viktor when he was only a thirty minute drive away felt like a bizarrely targeted punishment.   
The message function pinged just then and Yuuri peeked down to see a photo from Viktor. 

It was a selfie of his set up- laptop propped up on a pillow and Makkachin snuggled into his chest. Viktor was sporting a blue sweater- one Yuuri had been struggling to find for weeks. Yuuri laughed, digging out his phone to return the favor, doing nothing to hide his own stolen sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still accepting prompts through comments and CC <3

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos always appreciated <3  
> you can find me on tumblr (for now lol) and twitter @ jumpforjo!  
> If you'd like to throw a prompt my way: https://curiouscat.me/jumpforjo or drop something in the comments!


End file.
